Aprendices
by Aracnea
Summary: Otra de mis historias...Se descubren nuevos problemas y surgen nuevas dudas para nuestro Trío. Al menos si no quieren leerla, lean la nota del final.


Todos los personajes ya conocidos son de la propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, Unas cuantas ideas de una película que vi por ahí pertenecen a O.J., el resto de la historia es mía.

Esto que estoy haciendo ahora no es nada más algo que se me ocurrió en el momento. Decidí publicarlo para saber sus opiniones al respecto, la verdad es que he estado muy falta de inspiración y con poquísimo tiempo, afortunadamente ahora estoy de vacaciones así que por lo menos tengo más tiempo para escribir. Bien, no los aburro más: aquí está la historia.

APRENDICES

Capítulo 1

Iba entrando a la Universidad con sólo un cuaderno bajo el brazo y un lapicero que se afirmaba en el mismo cuaderno. Debía entregar aquel trabajo la semana siguiente, pero no se preocupó, el profesor "le tenía buena". La miraba diferente que a los demás. 

En aquella clase el tema era el cristianismo. Le interesaba muchísimo, como cualquier otra asignatura que – según ella – cambiaría su vida. No soportaba casi a su madre, su padre se había largado a España (con una fulana que bien podría ser su hija) y como si fuera poco había perdido a su hermana, la única que sabía entenderla.

A sus 18 años lo único en lo que creía era en su capacidad de comprensión. Ya había perdido la Fe hace mucho tiempo y lo único que quería era terminar pronto su carrera para dejar su casa y a su madre de una buena vez. La señora ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de hablar con ella de forma "seria" en el último tiempo, y no sabía cuanto la necesitaba su hija. Lo único que hacía era regañarla y darle órdenes. Y ella, bien gracias. Ni siquiera se parecían físicamente, su madre era castaña, algo baja y muy flaca, y ella….mortalmente pálida, de ojos oscuros como casi todos los demás y un cabello negro y rebelde. 

Al llegar ya a la escalera se encontró con dos chicas que compartían con ella la clase de Economía. Les preguntó por Estefanía y ahí estaba ella, con los "Darkys", un grupo de góticos. Le llamó la atención un chico moreno pero que al instante desapareció misteriosamente. Se encogió de hombros y entró a la clase. No podía retrasarse ni cinco minutos, ya que cerraban la puerta y si se quedaba afuera, qué mal por ella. Se perdía toda la clase y aquella asignatura requería por lo menos un 80% de asistencia para ser aprobada.

"Los antiguos creían que la única forma de salvación…." Empezó el profesor. No le prestó demasiada atención, su cabeza giraba constantemente para ubicar al chico de aquella mañana, que también entró a aquella clase, como un plus a su carrera. Tenía un no-sabía-qué, un magnetismo sumamente irresistible. Más que gustarle, le provocaba curiosidad…tenía que conocerlo mejor. En eso su vista se fijó en la  pantalla. Mostraban una escena de tortura inimaginable: Un hombre desnudo, amarrado de los tobillos y colgado de cabeza soportaba un terrible martirio de latigazos mientras era rociado y le prendían fuego. Cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de que la diapositiva siguiente mostraba la tortura de una mujer…….una tortura que – si por ella fuera -  no se la aplicaría ni a su peor enemiga.

Hermione Granger se despertó bruscamente y salió rápidamente de su cama, en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año de Gryffindor. Se dirigió casi corriendo al baño y vomitó todo de  una sola vez, mientras repasaba mentalmente su sueño (cada vez más recurrente) y las imágenes de tortura. Ya mejor, se apoyó en la fría pared y empezó a pensar. ¿Qué querrían decir las imágenes? ¿Porqué – noche por medio- se repetía aquel sueño? Lo más raro es que al sueño se le iban añadiendo más detalles a medida de que se acercaba la noche en que la luna debía llegar a su máximo punto. Como por ejemplo, la semana pasada no estaba aquel chico moreno, Hermione estaba segura de haber empezado a "verlo" recién esta semana, la semana en que había empezado su sexto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 

No se  atrevió a contarle a nadie, es más, las primeras noches que empezó a  repetirse el sueño lo tomó como un juego, convenciéndose de que debía ser alguna parte de su subconsciente que deseaba jugarle una broma. O tal vez se le quedaron las imágenes de una película medio rara y medio idiota que había visto la semana pasada.

Se levantó y fue al lavabo a lavarse la cara y las manos con agua fría. Se miró en el espejo: Su piel estaba de una palidez mortal y se le notaban las venas en el cuello. Bajo sus ojos (extrañamente irritados) reposaban unas profundas ojeras que, estaba segura, no existían la noche anterior. Su cabello estaba más largo y oscuro que de costumbre, además parecía haber sido sometido a una especie de alisado profesional. Cerró los ojos y luego de un instante – como una premonición – empezó a ver imágenes confusas, ciertos acontecimientos que ella no recordaba pero en los cuales era una de los protagonistas (porque había otras personas también, pero todo era tan profundamente difuso que no los podía distinguir bien), y también, empezó a ver de nuevo, ahora  más claras, las imágenes de tortura.

Abrió bien los ojos pero las imágenes no se iban. Recién se fueron cuando se mojó el rostro con agua muy fría y repasó mentalmente una vez más su sueño.

Ahora estaba convencida de que debía ser algo más. No creía en los sueños, pero éste se estaba saliendo fuera de control.

*****

Corría. No podía pensar en nada más. Simplemente en escapar de aquella casa casi en ruinas y de los tipos que le perseguían. Se escondió entre unos matorrales. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro para que pudieran encontrarle, y eso le parecía bien. Adentro había quedado el desastre total: pelea con botellas y cuchillas. Drogas y alcohol circulaban por las venas de los combatientes, mezclándose con una sed de pelea que los impulsaba a seguir buscando, revisando cada parte que sus aturdidas mentes podían recordar como posibles escondites. Estaban a punto de encontrarle (y lo hubieran hecho) de no ser porque en ese momento su líder los llamó y los instó a dejarlo ir. "Ya regresará" había dicho, con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, y todos volvieron a la antigua y oscura casa, en la cual reinaba el desorden. Se preocupó. Sus amigas todavía estaban ahí dentro, reconciliándose con el "dueño de casa" y reintegrándose a la fiesta. Ellas no tenían ni idea del tipo con el que se estaban metiendo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto de él, y la cosa se había agravado después de ver la transformación de su amiga Selkä. No quería que le pasara lo mismo a Dioryx, no, a ella no. Y mientras hubiese una forma de evitarlo, lo intentaría todo para salvarla.

Cuando llegó a su "casa" se sentía tan mal que intentó acostarse enseguida. Pero no pudo, ya que alguien estaba llamando insistentemente a la puerta. Cabreado como estaba y decidido a matar a la persona que estaba allí  afuera, abrió y su sorpresa no fue menos al ver allí, en el umbral y sangrando, a Dioryx.

Un chico de unos 16 años cumplidos hace poco se despertó bruscamente, empapado en sudor frío. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos darse cuenta de la realidad, de  que estaba en su cama de la habitación de los chicos de sexto año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban durmiendo tranquilamente y que lo suyo era simplemente una pesadilla.

Tanteó en la mesilla de noche para encontrar sus lentes y se los puso. Ya más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que tenía aquella pesadilla. Claro, había un leve cambio. La chica que antes se tiraba sobre él y trataba de arañarlo ya no lo hacía.  Ahora que se daba cuenta, la pesadilla original – Que había empezado como un sueño en el que él corría y se escondía – había sufrido modificaciones hasta convertirse en objeto de su preocupación. No le daba mayor importancia a lo que soñaba, estaba convencido de que eran reflejos de su subconsciente o, en última instancia, producto de alguna cosa que los gemelos Weasley hubiesen echado en su comida. Pero esto sí era raro.

Intentando sacarse malos pensamientos de la cabeza, se dirigió lentamente al baño. Tal vez el agua lo calmaría y así podría volver a dormirse, esta vez sin pesadillas. Cuando salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla pasó frente al espejo sin notar nada, pero luego tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos y examinar mejor su reflejo. Sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido, bajo sus ojos destacaban unas ojeras que jamás tuvo y su piel estaba tan pálida que se le notaban las venas. Su famosa cicatriz había desaparecido y, en compensación, el resto de su rostro estaba lleno de arañazos.  Se veía mas delgado y, misteriosamente, de un momento a otro no necesitó usar sus gafas para ver nítidamente. Tan bien veía, que las paredes fueron reemplazadas pro escenarios extraños, imágenes de lugares en los que nunca había estado pero parecían decirle algo. Cerró bien sus ojos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver al espejo. Un muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache (por cierto muy rebelde) le devolvió la mirada. Harry suspiró de alivio. Había vuelto a ser él.

¿Cómo que había vuelto a ser él? Tal vez el espejo le jugó una broma. En Hogwarts podía pasar cualquier cosa, y que un espejo se quisiera divertir un poco a costa de un asustado muchacho era muy posible. Harry sonrió quitándose falsas preocupaciones y volvió a acostarse. Pero nada más volver a cerrar los ojos reaparecía la imagen de aquella chica bajo el umbral, la chica de ojos grandes y mirada triste, sangrando….dejando un rastro rojo en la calle…

*****

- Siento una presencia extraña….

- Son ilusiones tuyas

- No, esperen – Volvió a decir quien había hablado por primera vez– es peligroso. Vamos por esta parte mejor.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó. Sentía su piel desgarrándose, sus huesos incendiándose; se volvían polvo, los dientes se le clavaban en las encías haciéndolas sangrar, era como si lo estuviesen incinerando vivo. Sentía los gritos de quien había sugerido el camino, pero ya no podía ver nada.

No podía resistirlo más. La luz del sol le daba en pleno, y ya no podía escapar a todas las maldiciones a las cuales estaba siendo sometido. De repente, al identificar la figura que se  acercaba a él sintió en su interior como si le estuviese provocando, desafiándolo a levantarse y luchar. Volvió a sentir el sol. Y entonces ocurrió. Sus ojos se voltearon hacia dentro, su rostro denotaba una gran furia contenida, sus brazos se llenaron de cicatrices, en vez de uñas tenía garras, dentro de él sintió crecer una fuerza inmensa… y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó encima de quien lo había atacado; empezando a matarle. Volteó la vista hacia ella. No había perdido el tiempo, estaba detrás de un árbol y cuando el atacante se despistó (pero sólo por un segundo) le saltó encima, clavándole  sus garras. Pero el atacante tenía a otros "cazadores" guardándole las espaldas. Se la quitaron de encima y empezaron a atacarla. 

Después, como un rayo, vio como su otro compañero volaba para apartar a los "cazadores" y salvar a la chica, pero empezaron a atacarlo a él, dejando de lado a la muchacha, quien parecía estar respirando por última vez, hasta que cerró sus ojos. El gritó de frustración y su compañero, envalentonado, se volvió hacia los atacantes y empezó a morderlos, clavarles sus garras, lanzarles maldiciones cuál de todas  más terrible. Retrocedieron. Seguía gritando, y los papeles parecían haberse invertido.

Siguiendo sus instintos corrió hasta la chica y la acunó entre sus brazos, sí, todavía respiraba, pero débilmente. Empezó a hablarle bajito para animarla, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre y en su cuerpo había heridas que él no podía curar de momento. Rasgó parte de su ropa y empezó a vendarle las partes que podían serlo, como los brazos que estaban llenos de heridas profundas que a simple vista parecían sólo rasguños.

No podía hacer nada para salvarla, nada, a menos que……..no, era demasiado arriesgado como para siquiera intentarlo, y requería cierto tiempo……pero no había otra opción, al menos no por ahora…

Y de repente empezó en él una transformación muy rápida, dándole tiempo justo para salir corriendo con ella en brazos mientras los atacantes que se salvaron corrían detrás de él, persiguiéndolo y tratando de…..de……..

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, pero le costó todavía acostumbrarse a la imagen que tenía ante él. Una gran habitación, decorada con motivos dorados y escarlatas y una gran bandera con un León a la entrada. Otros cuatro chicos durmiendo en la misma habitación, él mismo acostado en una cama y a los pies de ésta su baúl. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Sombras fantasmales moviéndose por la habitación, metiéndose en cada una de las camas, revolviendo todo el contenido de los baúles. Salió de su colchón antes de que una sombra entrara en él y se dirigió corriendo a la sala común. Como todavía  no se  había tranquilizado, fue a sentarse frente al fuego. Tal vez algo cálido podría calmarlo y hacer que dejara de ver visiones. 

A medida que se iba acercando más al sillón sintió otra vez esa sensación de ardor en la piel y se paró en seco. No podía ver las llamas, le lastimaban los ojos, y el olor de la leña quemada le lastimaba la faringe. Sus sentidos estaban increíblemente sensibilizados, tanto, que podía oír la respiración de alguien en el tercer piso. Miró sus manos. Tal como las había visto en sueños: Pálidas, con las venas sobresaliendo y en vez de uñas, garras. Buscó desesperadamente un espejo en la sala común y encontró el compañero inseparable de Parvati Patil, un espejo normal, con mango azul. Inseguro, se lo puso enfrente y abrió mucho los ojos, como si no quisiese creerle a su imagen. Su cabello, particularmente rojo, ahora estaba negro, como el de su amigo Harry. Sus pecas habían desaparecido y en lugar de su color habitual, su piel estaba pálida, como si hubiese caído en un saco de harina. Se le notaban las venas de la frente, y sus ojos se habían alargado extrañamente, como los orientales, además de haber perdido su brillo característico. 

 Volteó su cabeza  lentamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas. Podía sentir que alguien, al igual que él, acababa de descubrir cuán reales pueden ser los sueños y/o las pesadillas.

***

- ¡Buenos días! – Hermione saludó a sus amigos aquella mañana de jueves.

- Malas noches – Le respondió Harry, a medida de juego. Ron sólo bostezó.

- ¿Durmieron bien? – Los dos chicos sabían que la pregunta de Hermione tenía otra intención. Al "despertarse" de sus sueños, pudieron sentir también que alguien más estaba en similares condiciones.

- Yo no muy bien – Contestó Ron, rompiendo el tenso silencio que había cubierto su conversación. – ¿Fue idea mía, o ustedes también lo "sintieron"?

Hermione bajó los ojos. Harry abrió la boca como para contestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y prefirió quedarse callado. Ron dejó su desayuno. De repente, ninguno de los tres tenía hambre.

Las semanas pasaron tal cual las anteriores, cada uno "vivía" su sueño más detalladamente a medida que avanzaba el ciclo lunar. Y sin darse cuenta, también les afectaba en la vida real

***

- ¿Qué comes Hermione? – Lavender Brown parecía ansiosa de conocer la respuesta.

- Lo mismo de siempre – contestó la aludida - ¿Porqué?

- Estás adelgazando – Le recalcó Parvati Patil. Acto seguido, pasó a pintarse las uñas de la mano izquierda.

Hermione se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina. Las chicas tenían razón, y ella misma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. De repente, se fijó más en su imagen: eran pequeñas, casi imperceptibles a primera vista, pero allí estaban. Unas sospechosas e injustificadas ojeras, pues había dormido bien todos los días. 7 horas diarias.

Tratando de quitarse nuevas ideas extrañas de la mente, bajó a la sala común donde estaban Harry y Ron concentrados en un partido de ajedrez mágico. Se sentó a esperar que terminaran (y tuvo que esperar poco, pues a los dos minutos Ron había ganado el juego con una reina muy feminista). Ron se volvió y le sonrió mientras Harry observaba atónito a un alfil de su bando insultar muy groseramente a la reina. Hermione, en vez de devolverle la sonrisa, se le quedó mirando un poco extrañada.

- Tengo algo en la cara, Herm?

- Tus ojos Ron……. – El la quedó mirando como "¿Qué le  pasa?"

- Siempre han sido así – Le respondió Harry, tratando de guardar pacíficamente las figuras.

- No es eso Harry. Se han alargado un poco. Y ya no son azules. Fíjate bien – Hermione le señaló al chico de ojos verdes, pero éste sólo se encogió de  hombros y dijo que no notaba ninguna diferencia. Ron, por su parte, se sentía como en esos lugares muggles donde hay animales enjaulados y las personas los miran desde afuera.

Después de un rato Hermione desistió y Ron se lo agradeció en silencio. Siguieron conversando acerca de las clases, de la tarea de pociones, de las criaturas de Hagrid…hasta que esta vez fue Ron quien retomó el tema.

- ¿Harry….estás enfermo?

- Nopes, estoy mejor que nunca

- ¿Seguro? – Hermione se acercó un poco más a el. Harry se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Está bien que no les agrade, pero ahora que se pongan como Trelawney….

- Estás palidísimo Harry – La chica le puso una mano en la frente, como tomándole la temperatura. El muchacho de ojos verdes recordó su "reflejo" y se echó hacia atrás, provocando una reacción similar en su amiga.

De un momento a otro los tres se miraron, cautelosos. Harry notó el "alargamiento" de los ojos de Ron, éste se fijó en las nuevas ojeras de Hermione y ella, por su parte, empezó a ver cómo Harry lentamente iba palideciendo más. Los tres recordaron sus imágenes en el espejo y se preguntaron si les estaría sucediendo algo parecido a ellos mismos, ya que no podían verse.

- Nosotros….nuestros sueños………. – Empezó Hermione

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de los…?

- No hay respuesta, Ron. Es obvio que algo nos está pasando. Y tiene que ver con lo que "sentimos". 

Los tres se miraron significativamente, y volvieron su vista hacia la chimenea, pensando que definitivamente esta vez la situación se les estaba saliendo de control.

Hola!! Soy yo otra vez! ^^ Qué opinan?????

Con respecto a mi política anterior creo que me había pasado demasiado del límite, así que me gustaría pedirle disculpas a todos quienes se molestaron conmigo por eso (ella sabe)…

Me gustaría también conocer sus opiniones, si les gustó o no les gustó, críticas, en qué estoy fallando, si es bueno, si es malo….pueden escribirme un mail o un review, mi mail está en mi perfil y bueno, ya todos saben como dejar un review.

Yo me despido ahora. Kisses y feliz navidad para todos!!!!!!!

(Dedicado para mis amigas K-ti, MaE y Fê)


End file.
